


Medimagia para el Corazón

by Roo_lp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_lp/pseuds/Roo_lp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las guardias de Draco son siempre aburridas en San Mungo. O, por lo menos, hasta que el auror Potter comenzó a accidentarse más seguido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medimagia para el Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el Drarrython que festeja los 10 años del Drarry en español.
> 
> Beta: Mich_Malfoy

 

Draco Malfoy suspiró aburrido mientras se levantaba del sillón en el que había estado cómodamente recostado hasta ese momento. El otro medimago a cargo de la guardia de esa noche se hallaba profundamente dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en una posición bastante incómoda contra una pared. Probablemente cuando se despertara le dolería todo el cuello, pensó Draco con malicia, dirigiéndose hasta la tetera que había en una pequeña cocina en la habitación contigua.

 

Eran las tres y cuarto de la madrugada de un domingo, de acuerdo a su costoso reloj de mano, y cualquiera podría decir que esa iba a ser una de las noches más tranquilas en San Mungo. Eso por supuesto, no era lo que Draco deseaba, y no era por desearle el mal a nadie, pero la verdad era que si no tenía un poco de acción, las guardias se le hacían terriblemente aburridas.

 

Sirviéndose un poco de té en su taza, el rubio fue a dar un paseo por el hospital, buscando distraerse con algo. Un niño había llegado esa tarde de urgencia, porque se había roto el brazo al caer de su escoba, y un poco después habían llegado un par de jóvenes a los que les habían explotado unos fuegos artificiales, de Sortilegios Weasley, en la cara. Draco les había recomendado _poco ortodoxamente_ que se alejaran de las baratijas Weasley y luego de curarlos, los había mandado a casa.

 

Y eso había sido todo. No más accidentes, ni quemaduras, ni huesos rotos, ni cortes o heridas que curar.

 

No había llegado a darle un tercer sorbo a su té cuando la alarma de Urgencias había comenzado a sonar estridentemente en todo San Mungo.

 

Rápidamente Draco abandonó su taza en la primera mesa que encontró y salió disparado hacia el origen de tanto escándalo, sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa aflorara en sus labios; por fin tendría algo de acción.

 

 

Cuando por fin llegó a Urgencias, Draco vio un grupo de Aurores obstruyendo el trabajo de las enfermeras, gritando incoherencias e intentando colaborar con muy pocos resultados. En seguida notó que Balder, el otro medimago que minutos antes se encontraba dormitando, ahora estaba bien despierto, intentando manejar la situación.

 

Rápidamente se acercó a él, dispuesto a empezar a trabajar con alguno de los heridos.

 

— ¡Malfoy! Tú encárgate de Potter, que yo me las arreglo con los otros dos. —Draco se quedó estupefacto. ¿Había dicho Potter? En seguida se recompuso al ver que el otro hombre le señalaba una camilla rodeada de enfermeras trabajando sobre un cuerpo aparentemente inmóvil; aplicando hechizos de chequeo y buscando pociones para estabilizarlo.

 

— ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó el rubio al tiempo que llegaba hasta la camilla donde Potter se hallaba tendido. Contrariamente a la primera impresión de Draco, se dio cuenta que Potter aún seguía consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, a pesar de que aparentemente no estaba en condiciones de moverse.

 

—Doctor, al parecer estaban en medio de una persecución y al señor Potter le cayó el techo de un edificio abandonado encima. —respondió una de las enfermeras mientras Draco tomaba su varita y aplicaba algunos hechizos más para terminar de verificar los signos vitales de Potter.

 

—Tiene una contusión en la cabeza, probablemente originada por el golpe, y tres costillas rotas. ¿Por qué sigue consciente? Hay que tratarlo en seguida para que no se torne más grave.

 

 

 

 

 

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un dolor lacerante en la cabeza. Sentía que si no pasaba pronto se iba a desmayar de nuevo y eso no era lo que tenía en mente. Tenía que asegurarse de que los demás estaban bien, tenía que saber si habían logrado atrapar al desgraciado que estaban persiguiendo… tenía un rehén, el muy maldito. Debía asegurarse de que estaban todos bien.

 

—Potter, ni se te ocurra intentar mover un solo músculo. —Harry abrió los ojos con cuidado, sintiendo que las luces tan brillantes le herían la vista. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta poder enfocar a quien tenía enfrente, pero no tenía sus lentes puestos. Tanteó la mesita de luz que se encontraba a su izquierda y en seguida encontró sus lentes.

 

Una vez pudo distinguir a las figuras que estaban a su alrededor, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez sí estaba muerto y había ido a parar al infierno, porque el hombre que estaba enfrente suyo haciendo extraños movimientos de varita sobre su cuerpo era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

 

 

— ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Harry se maldijo al sentir que su voz se oía un poco temblorosa. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo intentó alejarse lo más que pudo del rubio, que lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

 

—Potter, ya deja de moverte, que si hubiera querido matarte podría haberlo hecho en las tres horas que has estado inconsciente.

 

Harry tuvo que darle la razón en ese punto, por lo que dejó de moverse, pero siguió mirando a Malfoy con sospecha. Ahora que recordaba mejor, fue su voz la que había escuchado antes de desmayarse.

 

— ¿Entonces, qué estás haciendo aquí? No entiendo cómo— pero no pudo seguir hablando porque una punzada de dolor atravesó su cabeza como si le hubieran lanzado mil agujas al cerebro. Cerró los ojos, jadeando trabajosamente hasta que pasó, unos minutos después.

 

—Te dije que no te movieras. Tal vez la contusión te dejó más estúpido de lo que ya eras, haciendo preguntas demasiado obvias. Evidentemente, soy un medimago, estás en San Mungo y yo soy quien te está tratando porque, al parecer, nadie quiere lidiar contigo cuando llegas a Urgencias. Dicen que eres imposible, Potter, pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto.

 

Harry frunció el ceño, como si estuviera procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Ahora que el dolor estaba remitiendo lentamente, recordaba haber oído a Hermione decir algo acerca de Malfoy siendo medimago, además ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo el rubio allí? Harry lo miró, un poco desconfiado, era Malfoy después de todo, y se tragó sin decir nada la poción que el rubio le tendía, a pesar de que tenía un gusto asqueroso.

 

Unos minutos después, Draco volvió a hablar mientras seguía revisando a Harry.

 

—Sabes, Potter, algún día de estos vas a matarte. No sé cómo es que sigues vivo si te cayó un techo encima. La niña está bien, por cierto, pero tú deberías cuidarte un poco más.

 

La razón por la cual Harry no pudo esquivar el derrumbe había sido porque el delincuente al que estaban acorralando había tomado rehenes en medio de la persecución. Una pequeña niña asustada, que había sido liberada justo en el momento en el que el techo de todo el edificio se derrumbaba encima de ambos. Harry sólo había podido pensar en la niña, y justo a tiempo, conjuró un escudo que la cubría por completo. Lamentablemente, él no había podido protegerse y los pedazos de concreto cayeron encima suyo ante el horror de todos sus compañeros.

 

— ¿La has revisado? ¿Ya volvió con sus padres? —Draco puso los ojos en blanco. San Potter siempre preocupándose por los demás.

 

—Sí, Potter, ya volvió con sus padres, sin ningún rasguño. O por lo menos, con muchos menos rasguños que tú, porque tenía algunos cortes y raspones ocasionados por el secuestrador. Estaba un poco asustada, pero fíjate, te hizo un dibujo. Para San Potter, el Héroe que salvó a todos pero que no puede cuidarse a sí mismo. —Efectivamente, en la mesita, al lado de un vaso con agua, había un dibujo un poco cuadrado que se parecía a él mismo y una niña feliz al lado suyo. Harry sonrió, enternecido. Lo llenaba de satisfacción saber que la niña estaba sana y salva junto a sus padres.

 

— ¿Y qué pasó con el maldito delincuente? ¿Pudieron atraparlo? —sin levantar la vista de la historia clínica de Harry, el rubio le respondió escuetamente:

 

—No estoy informado, pero escuché en los pasillos que logró escapar. Ya podrás preguntarle a tus compañeritos cuando vengan a visitarte, y de paso avisarles que esto es un hospital, no un estadio de Quidditch.

 

Cuando terminó de leer los papeles, Draco por fin fijó su mirada en Harry. Llevaba una barba de un par de días y junto con la bata del hospital y ese cabello tan horroroso, parecía un vagabundo. A pesar de todo, había algo en el conjunto, que hacía que su apariencia no fuera del todo desagradable. Intentando no pensar mucho en eso, Draco se acercó a la puerta de salida.

 

—Ah, Potter, para la próxima vez que nos veamos, podrías afeitarte un poco. —Antes de que Harry pudiera protestar, el rubio salió de la habitación, dejando pasar a unos muy preocupados Ron y Hermione, que en seguida lo pusieron al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido. El jodido ladrón había logrado escapar mientras que Harry era asistido por los aurores y todavía no se sabía nada de él; tres meses de investigación arruinados por un segundo de descuido.

 

Las noticias no ayudaron a mejorar el humor de Harry, que había quedado bastante malhumorado desde la visita de Malfoy. El rubio siempre lograba ese efecto en Harry y no había mucho que sus amigos pudieran hacer al respecto.

Antes de la hora de la cena, el Jefe de Aurores pasó a visitarlo, para soltar el sermón que Harry ya sabía de memoria.

 

—Potter, sabes que toda la comunidad mágica agradecerá eternamente todas las jodidas veces que los salvas, y la verdad fue un gran acto heroico ese que hiciste ayer. Pero yo preferiría que tuvieras un poco más de sentido común, porque casi te matas ahí adentro. Y luego soy yo el jefe irresponsable que dejó morir a Harry Potter, así que si no empiezas a pensar en los riesgos, voy a tener que instalarte en el sector administrativo y Merlín sabe que eso es lo último que quiero hacer. —El Jefe de Aurores Jefferson venía ya dos años amenazándolo con el trabajo administrativo, pero Harry sabía que nunca cumpliría con esa amenaza. Él era, a pesar de todo, un excelente auror y siempre era mejor tener muchos hombres buenos y valientes en el cuartel, a pesar de que a veces tomara algunos riesgos. Necesarios, por supuesto.

 

Después de que Harry prometiera no volver a meterse en problemas, el auror se fue. Justo cuando Harry estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo, un par de enfermeras llegaron con la cena.

 

—No se preocupen por la comida, yo ya me estaba yendo. —Las enfermeras lo miraron atónitas y siguieron sirviendo la cena. Una de ellas, al ver que Harry de verdad estaba intentando incorporarse, se dirigió a él:

 

—Tenemos órdenes estrictas del doctor Malfoy, señor Potter. Usted no puede abandonar el hospital hasta que el medimago no le dé el alta médico, mañana por la mañana. —Harry frunció el ceño, pero se incorporó sin mayores problemas. Si Malfoy de verdad esperaba que Harry se quedara allí hasta que el rubio quisiera, estaba soñando. ¡Ya casi ni le dolía la cabeza! Con un par de pociones para el dolor, todo estaría bien.

 

—Además, el doctor dijo que tendrá que venir el martes a las diez para hacerse un control. Las contusiones cerebrales pueden no mostrar síntomas en el momento, pero a largo plazo pueden ser muy perjudiciales.

 

Después de tomar toda su ropa, pulcramente doblada en el estante que estaba a la derecha de la cama, y de asegurarse de que también tenía su varita, Harry les respondió, intentando recordar que la enfermera no tenía la culpa de lo que Malfoy hacía o dejaba de hacer.

 

—Pueden decirle al _doctor_ Malfoy que ya me encuentro mucho mejor, y que sus servicios no son requeridos por el momento, pero que _agradezco_ su preocupación. Y que si tanto quiere citarme para un chequeo, podría por lo menos decírmelo personalmente. Y ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro.

 

 

 

Media hora después, el rubio estaba sentado en el incómodo sillón de la sala de Guardias, cuando una enfermera entró con cara de circunstancias.

 

—Disculpe la interrupción, doctor Malfoy, pero vengo a informarle que uno de los pacientes escapó. —El rubio elevó las cejas con sorpresa y la miró interrogante.

 

—Estoy hablando del Señor Potter. Acaba de retirarse a pesar de que intentamos detenerlo por todos los medios.

 

— ¿Todos los medios? No creo que hayan puesto mucho esfuerzo si Potter salió caminando de este lugar. ¿Eso es todo? Mejor ve a controlar a los otros pacientes, por si se escapa algún otro. —La joven, que parecía bastante avergonzada, bajó la mirada silenciosamente.

 

—El Señor Potter también dijo que si usted quería verlo en algún momento, tenía que decírselo personalmente. Y que ya se encontraba mucho mejor. —Después de decir eso, la chica se retiró rápidamente, probablemente temiendo que la ira que veía gestarse en los ojos de Draco estallara sobre ella.

 

El rubio respiró un par de veces, intentando calmarse. Odiaba a los pacientes rebeldes. Aunque ya no odiaba a Potter y había pasado bastante tiempo desde que algo así había sucedido, ahora le estaba deseando un gran dolor de cabeza.

 

— ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Ya no es tan fácil lidiar con Potter, cierto? No te preocupes, siempre es así, por eso nadie quiere atenderlo. —Balder acababa de llegar con un café, dispuesto a retomar su guardia después de haber dormitado un rato en la cafetería. Draco no podía culparlo, después de todo, tampoco era como si hubiese tanto trabajo.

 

—Potter no sabe con quién se está metiendo. No voy a dejársela pasar, eso seguro. —El medimago soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza resignadamente. Malfoy era bastante terco, pero el día que Harry Potter viniera voluntariamente a San Mungo y cumpliera con las indicaciones de los especialistas, sería el día que el infierno se congelara.

 

—Está bien, Malfoy, como digas. Sólo te deseo mucha suerte con Potter. —El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada unos segundos, y luego decidió que era hora de tomarse un buen café que lo ayudara a pasar otra noche.

 

Maldito Potter, ya se las haría pagar. Después de todo, era de conocimiento público que el jodido Niño-Que-Vivió no podía pasar un mes completo sin visitar San Mungo y además, tenía que hacerse ver esa contusión tarde o temprano. Y sería Draco quien lo atendería en ese momento.

 

 

 

Pero cuando llegó el martes, Potter no asomó la cabeza en San Mungo en ningún momento. Draco podía dar fe de ello, porque estaba de guardia y tenía que quedarse todo el día. Esperó, pacientemente, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados, pero en ningún momento vio a Harry por allí.

 

Jodido Potter, Héroe del puto mundo, ¿Quién se creía que era para dejar plantado a un Malfoy? El muy idiota creía que podría solo contra todo.

 

Pero ahí estaba Draco para demostrarle que se equivocaba, por supuesto.

 

A las siete y media de la tarde, siendo evidente que Potter se las había arreglado para no ir a la revisión, Draco tomó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir su venganza.

 

Si todo salía como creía, mañana a primera hora el maldito Gryffindor aparecería listo para ser atendido.

 

 

 

Cuando esa noche Harry vio la lechuza de Jefferson apoyada en su ventana, un búho grande y marrón, tan hosco como su dueño; presintió que, sin saber por qué, estaba en problemas. Por lo menos no era un vociferador, como ya tantas veces Harry había tenido la mala suerte de recibir de su malhumorado jefe.

 

La carta no era muy extensa e iba directo al grano, pero de todas formas logró enfurecer a Harry hasta grados insospechados.

 

 _Potter,_

 _Ni te molestes en venir mañana a trabajar si no me traes un certificado médico que diga que ya estás capacitado para poder hacerlo. Sin excepciones._

 _PD: no dudes de que me enteraré si por alguna razón logras conseguir uno sin ser revisado._

 _Jefferson._

¿Por qué nadie le creía cuando decía que estaba bien y que no le pasaba nada? Se le había caído un techo encima, era natural que la cabeza le doliera, pero eso no significaba que debía estar en reposo, o aún peor, ¡Internado!, sólo porque los demás creían que necesitaba hacerse ver.

 

Y tampoco tenía que ser muy astuto para darse cuenta quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Era obvio que Malfoy no había soportado que alguien hiriera su maldito orgullo y, como siempre, tenía que meterse en todo, incluso con el trabajo de Harry, para cumplir con sus objetivos.

 

Pero si había algo que Harry odiaba más que hacer lo que Malfoy le ordenara, era faltar al trabajo. Por eso y aún bastante molesto, se presentó al otro día en San Mungo, dispuesto a ser atendido por cualquier doctor que no fuera Draco Malfoy.

 

Por supuesto, las cosas nunca sucedían como Harry las quería, y mientras esperaba impaciente a que algún doctor lo llamara para la revisión, fue Draco el primero que se asomó desde uno de los consultorios.

 

—Vaya, vaya, ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! ¿Saliste temprano del trabajo hoy, Potter? —El rubio sonreía radiante, demostrando lo mucho que disfrutaba a expensas de su ex compañero de colegio. Harry llevaba su túnica azul inmaculada, con la insignia de auror enganchada en el pecho y una cara que hubiera espantado al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, pero que pareció no hacer efecto en el medimago.

 

—Malfoy, si vas a revisarme hazlo pronto, porque no tengo tiempo para perder aquí contigo. —Muy a su pesar, Harry no pudo evitar observar lo bien que le quedaba la túnica blanca de medimago al rubio. La última vez que lo había visto, estaba siendo víctima de una contusión y no pudo fijarse mucho, pero ahora parecía que la figura de Malfoy resaltaba del resto. Sus ojos claros lo estaban mirando con diversión y Harry se sintió de repente bastante incómodo. Tratando de ignorar todas las alarmas en su mente que le decían que debía salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes, se adentró al consultorio del que había salido Malfoy, hacía unos minutos, y rogó para que todo terminara lo más pronto posible.

 

A pesar de la malicia en los comentarios anteriores, cuando Draco entró al consultorio lo hizo como un profesional, la seriedad en su rostro le estaba probando a Harry que el rubio tomaba su trabajo muy en serio.

 

Ante el silencio de Malfoy, Harry comenzó a impacientarse.

 

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ya puedo irme? —Draco puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró la pregunta de Harry. Después de murmurar un par de hechizos, por fin se dirigió a Harry, más concentrado en unos papeles que en el auror.

 

—Quítate esa túnica, Potter. Me está estorbando. Y si tienes algo más debajo, también. —El moreno abrió los ojos como platos, y por unos momentos se quedó atónito, mirando al rubio como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

 

—Vamos, Potter, ¿No era que no tenías todo el día? —Harry intentó ocultar su sonrojo mientras se sacaba toda la ropa quedando sólo en bóxers. A pesar de su bochorno, consiguió responderle a Malfoy.

 

— ¿No era que tenías que revisarme la cabeza, Malfoy? ¿O es que te estás aprovechando de tu trabajo? —El rubio se le quedó mirando unos segundos como si Harry fuera estúpido. En seguida se compuso, sin embargo, con una sonrisa pícara, recostó a Harry en la camilla y se le subió encima. Debido a lo repentino de la acción, Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y en un parpadeo se vio acorralado contra la camilla, con todo el peso del rubio sobre él, y sintiendo el aliento del doctor en su oído.

 

— Yo no me aprovecho de mi trabajo, Potter. Sólo estoy comprobando que tus costillas hayan soldado bien. —Y después de empujar un poco más sobre el pecho de Harry - _¡Malfoy, me estás aplastando!_ -, el rubio se incorporó nuevamente y bajó de la camilla como si nada hubiese pasado.

 

Harry se vistió nuevamente apresurado, sin querer detenerse a pensar qué había pasado momentos antes.

 

—Al parecer tus costillas ya están bien, Potter. No te duelen ni nada, ¿Cierto? —ignorando la pregunta, Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido bastante molesto.

 

— ¿Haces eso con todos tus pacientes, Malfoy, o me das un trato preferencial? Tal vez sea por eso que siempre te veo trabajando —el rubio se alisó la túnica, mirando a Harry intensamente. Cuando respondió, su voz no reflejaba nada, pero sus ojos demostraban lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

 

—Ni una cosa ni la otra, Potter. Pero tú me das las ideas, y yo sólo las pongo en práctica. Además, Gryffindor idiota, estoy haciendo las guardias durante todo el mes, es por eso que me ves en San Mungo a toda hora. Considérate advertido, que si te accidentas… a mí me tocará sanarte. —Esa mirada nuevamente, tan intensa, que no se perdía un movimiento de Harry, y los labios curvados en una sonrisa llena de promesas. Pero tan pronto como llegó, el momento pasó y Draco volvió a adoptar ese aire de profesionalidad con el que había entrado al consultorio.

 

—Ahora, vamos a revisarte esa contusión tan grave que tienes ahí. —Draco dejó su varita sobre la mesa y se puso a revisar en un cajón hasta que encontró lo que a simple vista parecía ser otra varita. Por supuesto que no lo era, pues cuando el rubio acercó la punta del objeto a la cabeza de Harry, siempre quejándose del nido de ratas que tenía por cabello, por supuesto; este comenzó a vibrar y a emitir luces de diferentes colores a medida que el rubio la iba moviendo a lo largo de todo el cráneo de Harry. Sin decir palabra alguna, el moreno soportó silenciosamente todo el escrutinio y respondió con sinceridad las preguntas puntuales que el rubio hacía.

 

— ¿Has tenido muchos dolores de cabeza últimamente?

 

— Sí, bastantes. De todas formas estuve tomando poción para el dolor. —El rubio emitió un ruidito evasivo y siguió inspeccionando en silencio. Diez minutos después, cuando por fin terminó, la punta del objeto brillaba con diferentes colores y el medimago, tras observarlo por un momento, volcó los resultados en un pergamino con un simple movimiento del objeto.

 

Después de leerlo para asegurarse que no tuviera errores, Draco se volvió hacia Harry con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera algo que iba más allá de su comprensión.

 

— Los resultados dicen que… que estás completamente bien, Potter, listo para volver al juego. —Harry le sonrió satisfecho y ya se estaba incorporando de la camilla cuando la voz de Draco lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente— ¡Pero alto ahí, impertinente auror! Todavía no comprendo muy bien cómo es que sigues ahí, vivito y coleando, así que por las dudas, vas a volver el viernes. No creo que se me haya pasado nada, pero fijarse bien no le hace daño a nadie. Y de paso te tomas esta poción, dos veces al día, una a la mañana y otra a la noche. —Le tendió una receta que debía llevar a la tienda de pociones más cercana, ante la mirada confusa de Harry, Draco se explayó un poco más, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

—Es para que los dolores de cabeza no se conviertan en migrañas. No es muy grave, la verdad, pero te ayudará a soportarlo mejor que la poción para el dolor.

 

Ahora sí, Harry se incorporó, con una sonrisa a forma de saludo, se acercó a la puerta de salida. Antes de que diera un paso afuera, sin embargo, la voz del otro hombre lo detuvo.

 

—Potter, olvidas tu certificado médico. No creo que Jefferson te deje trabajar sin él.

 

—Cierto, gracias Malfoy. Adiós.

 

Cuando ya estaba en el pasillo, la cabeza rubia de Malfoy se asomó por la puerta, y con una sonrisa maliciosa le gritó.

 

— ¡Potter! ¡Asegúrate de venir el viernes o la próxima carta que recibas será un vociferador! Ah, y por cierto, me gustas más cuando te afeitas. Así no te ves como un vagabundo.

 

Con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, Harry salió de San Mungo, todavía preguntándose qué había pasado ahí adentro para que Malfoy no le pareciera tan insoportable como la última vez que lo había visto.

 

 

Esa mañana, extrañamente Harry llegó de buen humor al Departamento de Aurores. Le presentó el certificado a Jefferson, y sin esperar a que lo viera, siguió de largo hacia su escritorio. Ron lo estaba esperando allí, y al verlo tan resplandeciente, el pelirrojo se asombró.

 

—Harry, ¡Compañero! Cualquiera que te viera con esa sonrisa pensaría que vienes de una cita, no de San Mungo. Asumo que pudiste esquivar a Malfoy, entonces… —el moreno negó con la cabeza un par de veces, todavía con la sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

 

—No, Ron, no pude esquivarlo, pero después de revisarme dijo que estaba todo bien, que no tenía nada. Yo ya les había dicho que estaba bien, pero a mí no me creen. —el pelirrojo alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

 

— ¿Te atendió Malfoy y sigues vivo? ¡Tal vez te haya dicho que estaba todo bien, pero en realidad sólo quiere que te pase algo malo!

 

—Ron, vamos, Malfoy no haría algo así. No, en serio, ¿de qué le serviría ser el Medimago-que-mató-al-Niño-que-Vivió? Se le ve bastante a gusto con su trabajo, no iría a arriesgarlo con algo así. Además, en la consulta no fue…uhm… tan malo.

 

—Este es el primer síntoma, Harry, creer que Malfoy no sería capaz de algo así y decir que no es tan malo. ¡Recuerda de quién estamos hablando! Pero bueno, si tú dices que no pasa nada, yo te creo, por ahora, hasta que consiga una prueba de lo contrario. —Con una sonrisa resignada, Harry volvió a su trabajo. Había mucho que hacer y no pretendía que se le acumulara para el fin de semana.

 

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más cuando unos ojos grises vinieron a su mente, olvidándose rápidamente de todo lo que le había dicho Ron.

 

 

 

Draco decidió tomarse su primer descanso a la hora del almuerzo. Quedó con Pansy y a las doce en punto se apareció en la puerta del mejor restaurante italiano de Hogsmeade: “El Cuenco Saltarín”. La morena ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta, con su túnica negra del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y lo recibió con un abrazo, como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

 

—Draco, querido, ¿Cómo has estado? Lamento informarte que no te ves ni remotamente tan reluciente como deberías. ¿Te están explotando en San Mungo, o qué? —el rubio le dirigió una mirada de falsa indignación y entró al lugar; una joven mesera les indicó una mesa libre y luego de regalarle una sonrisita coqueta a Draco, se retiró con sus pedidos.

 

—Bueno, Pansy, tengo que decir que esa chica definitivamente no piensa como tú. Sigo estando tan reluciente como siempre, aunque me vendría bien un poco más de descanso. Estoy de guardia, ¿recuerdas? —La morena se compadeció de su amigo, y comenzó con su discurso de siempre. _Tú no deberías estar haciendo guardias, Draco, ¿por qué no abres tu propio hospital? Eres un excelente medimago, y ahí en San Mungo te están explotando…_

 

Después de escuchar el discurso, sin prestarle demasiada atención, el rubio le recordó a Pansy que a él sí le gustaba su trabajo. Cuando no tenía un mes de guardias, al menos.

 

—Además, Pansy, no es tan malo como crees. Fíjate que el otro día tuve el gran honor de atender a Potter, ni más ni menos. —La mujer lo miró con las cejas alzadas y suspiró resignada. Draco tenía que estar perdidamente enamorado de su trabajo para decir que atender a Potter no era “tan malo”.

 

— Y no sabes —el rubio hizo una pausa dramática, llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca—, nadie me había dicho que Potter tenía _ese_ cuerpo.

 

—Draco, esas guardias te están volviendo loco. ¿Hace cuánto no tienes una buena noche de sexo? No quiero que te ofendas, pero andar fijándose en Potter ya es grave. —El rubio fulminó con la mirada a su amiga antes de ignorar su comentario y seguir hablando.

 

—Tengo que decirte, que debajo de esa espantosa túnica azul, hay músculos que merecen ser tocados, te lo aseguro. Si tan sólo se arreglara ese nido de ratas que tiene en la cabeza.

 

 

Una hora más tarde, Draco volvió al trabajo, pero por mucho que intentó, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al tema Potter. Tal vez era cierto y estaba bastante necesitado. O no, y entonces se sentía atraído por Harry Potter. Draco no sabría decir cuál de las dos cosas era peor. Pensándolo bien, si tuviera acceso a la anatomía de Potter, no todo sería tan trágico. Si Draco se ponía a pensar en lo bien que se podría aplicar la espontaneidad e impulsividad de su ex compañero de colegio en la cama, probablemente no podría concentrarse en su trabajo por un par de horas, y eso no era lo que necesitaba en absoluto.  

 

Afortunadamente para él, un hombre regordete se había escindido esa tarde, por lo que no le quedó mucho tiempo más para pensar en Potter y sus necesidades sexuales.

 

 

 

Harry había tenido una tarde bastante ocupada también. Después de interrogar un par de testigos y escribir los informes de sus testimonios, había hablado con Jefferson acerca del accidente en la última misión. El moreno no pensaba abandonar la investigación que tanto tiempo había consumido y estaba dispuesto a empezar desde la zona del accidente, para así poder dar con el causante de tantos problemas. Después de tres cuartos de hora, su jefe accedió con un gruñido descontento y Harry se dirigió a la escena del crimen junto con Ron y un par de aurores más, dispuestos a encontrar todas las pistas posibles.

 

Lamentablemente, el secuestrador parecía haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

 

Con un creciente malhumor, Harry volvió a su casa, se bañó, cambió y fue a cenar a la casa de Ron y Hermione. Allí, cómo no, después de tocar algunos temas sin importancia, la conversación se centró en su visita a San Mungo esa mañana.

 

—Ya te digo, Hermione, —decía Ron con la boca llena, sirviéndose más pollo—Malfoy no es de fiar, Harry debería tener más cuidado.

 

Hermione, que miraba a su esposo con desaprobación, examinó a Harry con la mirada.

 

—No sé, Ron, Malfoy no se atrevería a perder su trabajo. Le ha costado horrores llegar hasta ahí, no iba a arriesgarlo todo por un rencor hacia Harry. Además, yo lo veo bien. ¿Tú cómo te sientes, Harry? —el moreno le dirigió una mirada agradecida. Respondió alegremente.

 

—Yo estoy perfectamente, Hermione, gracias por tomar en cuenta mi opinión. No creo que Malfoy haya intentado nada malo, es más, se le veía bastante profesional.

 

—Yo he oído hablar bastante bien acerca de Malfoy, aunque no en el plano profesional, precisamente —. Ron la miró indignado, no pudiendo creer que Hermione estuviera diciendo algo así acerca de Malfoy, y Harry la miró, bastante sorprendido. Ella se encogió de hombros, y continuó hablando— No es mi culpa, Ethan no hace otra cosa que no sea hablar de Malfoy. Salió con él un par de veces, parece que se ha convertido en su persona favorita. Zabinni le dio la razón en un par de aspectos, así que por lo que he escuchado, Malfoy es bastante bueno en la cama.

 

— ¿Ya te había dicho que no me gustan nada tus compañeros de trabajo, Hermione? —ella sólo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, _no empecemos con eso de nuevo, Ronald._

 

—Espera un segundo, ¿Malfoy es gay? —Hermione y Ron se giraron para ver a un atónito Harry, que no había esperado escuchar semejante revelación.

 

—En serio, compañero, ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Pensé que ustedes tenían un radar para reconocerse, o algo así. —Hermione lo pateó por debajo de la mesa, y luego se volvió hacia su amigo.

 

—Harry, ¡Ni siquiera intenta ocultarlo! Es bastante discreto, a pesar de todo, por eso no sabías, pero sí, Malfoy es gay.

 

 

 

Esa noche, cuando volvió a su casa, Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en el comentario que había hecho Malfoy en la consulta. _“Por cierto, me gustas más cuando te afeitas.”_  Ahora que sabía que Malfoy era gay, podía darle una connotación totalmente diferente. ¿Malfoy había estado coqueteando con él? Sabiendo que el no dormir no le ayudaría a conseguir una respuesta, Harry intentó dejarlo estar.

 

Pero, obviamente, no pudo.

 

 

 

Fue por eso que la mañana del viernes, se dirigió a San Mungo bastante más nervioso que la vez anterior. No era que le importara mucho la opinión de Malfoy _¡En serio!_ , pero esa mañana Harry se había afeitado, e incluso había intentado hacer algo con su cabello, sin resultados positivos, para variar.

 

Cuando se apareció en la puerta del hospital, se cruzó con Balder, que al parecer ya estaba por tomar su primer descanso. El medimago parpadeó confundido al verlo, como si no pudiera creer que en verdad Potter se encontrara allí. El moreno lo recordaba, porque un par de veces el hombre había tenido que atenderlo, aunque no sabía mucho de él, debido a que nunca había ido a hacerse un chequeo después de sus accidentes.

 

En la salita de espera, una mujer parecía haber tenido serios problemas con algún derrame de poción sobre su rostro, pues este se hallaba lleno de lunares de colores que crecían en intervalos de tiempo regulares y parecían ser bastante molestos.

 

Malfoy emergió del consultorio unos minutos después de su llegada, haciendo pasar a la bruja; al ver a Harry, una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en su rostro, el moreno agradeció estar sentado, porque de otra manera, no estaba muy seguro de que sus piernas lo sostendrían.

 

—Potter, buenos días. En seguida estoy contigo. —El medimago se dio la vuelta. Harry suspiró, más relajado. La presencia de Malfoy lo hacía sentir incómodo, demasiado consciente de sí mismo, y sobre todo, de lo atractivo que se había puesto el Slytherin con el paso del tiempo.

 

Reconocer algo así no había sido fácil para Harry. De hecho, había estado toda la semana pensando en eso, mientras se imaginaba qué tan ciertos serían los rumores de la oficina de Hermione con respecto al rendimiento del rubio.

 

Porque de no haber sido Malfoy, Harry ya habría intentado algo. Pero sí lo era y el moreno no se sentía capaz de manejar una situación como esa, por lo menos no por el momento. Después de todo, el medimago que lo había atendido en Urgencias el domingo pasado no era el mismo niño pedante que lo había molestado durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, Harry podía apreciar eso. Pero tampoco sabía cómo era el nuevo Draco, ni siquiera si llegaría a gustarle Harry en algún momento.

 

Harry no pudo seguir pensando en los cambios que habían afectado a su antiguo enemigo, porque la puerta del consultorio volvió a abrirse, dándole paso a la mujer, que ahora tenía una pomada en la mano, y una menor cantidad de lunares en el rostro.

 

—Señor Potter, usted es el siguiente. —El rubio lo miraba divertido, recostado contra el marco de la puerta, exhibiéndose insolentemente ante Harry, que no parecía poder despegar sus ojos de él. Torpemente, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta Draco, que no hizo ademán de moverse para dejarlo pasar en ningún momento.

 

— Veo que no te gustan los vociferadores. —Su mirada gris, casi plateada, estaba retando a Harry a acercarse un poco más. Y el moreno nunca podía negarse a un reto.

 

Avanzando hasta casi tocar al rubio, Harry le respondió, y su aliento chocó con la mejilla de Draco, causándole un escalofrío que intentó disimular lo mejor posible pero que no pasó desapercibido por Harry.

 

 

— No me gustan las amenazas, tampoco. —Un duelo de miradas y unos momentos después, Malfoy se movía a un lado, dejando pasar a Harry al consultorio.

 

— Advertencias, las llamaría yo. Además, tú me obligaste a utilizarlas. Siempre está primero la salud del paciente. —Una sonrisa de lado y luego le indicó a Harry que se sentara en la camilla. Harry obedeció, elevando una ceja como Draco solía hacer cuando estaba sorprendido por algo.

 

— ¿No me toca desnudarme hoy? —Draco tomó el instrumento que había utilizado en la revisión anterior, y se acercó a Harry, ignorando la pregunta por el momento. Cuando comenzó a examinar su cabeza, sin embargo, se humedeció los labios, mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry con un brillo que este no había visto nunca antes en él.

 

—Si quieres, puedes desnudarte, Potter, pero esta vez no será parte del tratamiento. —En seguida el rubio volvió su atención al examen, y Harry sintió cómo su cuerpo respondía a semejante provocación. Y Malfoy estaba tan cerca que podría alcanzar sus labios sólo con estirar el cuello un par de centímetros. Maldición, estaba deseando hacerlo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho una semana antes que algún día iba a sentirse atraído hacia Malfoy, probablemente se le habría reído en la cara justo antes de hechizarlo.

 

Pero era lo que estaba pasando, y ni siquiera podía sentirse mal consigo mismo.

 

Draco pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y se alejó rápidamente, intentando concentrarse en los resultados en lugar de lo cerca que había estado Harry de besarlo. _Potter,_ lo cerca que había estado Potter, _¡no Harry!_ , de besarlo.

 

Lo peor de todo era que en ese momento, Draco lo estaba deseando tanto como el mismo Harry. Ya había aceptado que Potter le parecía atractivo, tenía buen cuerpo, sí, pero nada más. ¿Qué más podía atraerle de Potter? Ni siquiera necesitó mirarlo de nuevo para poder responder a eso; Potter tenía rasgos atractivos, y unos hermosos ojos verdes, que afortunadamente estaban ocultos detrás de esas gafas de mal gusto porque de lo contrario, Draco probablemente ya hubiera sucumbido ante sus deseos.

 

Era su apariencia en conjunto, lo que lo hacía tan atrayente. Como un poco salvaje, rebelde, pero a su vez inocente y hasta un poco tierno.

 

Tierno. Draco había pensado que Potter era tierno. Ya estaba comenzando a asustarse de verdad.  

 

 

El moreno pareció confundido por un segundo, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Desordenándose el cabello en un gesto nervioso, esperó por los resultados que sabía vendrían en ese momento.

 

—Bueno, Potter, al parecer estás perfectamente… de salud. La contusión ha desaparecido, como ya se había mostrado en el resultado anterior, y no creo que vaya a causar mayores problemas. Si los dolores de cabeza ya no te molestan, tampoco tienes que seguir tomando la poción.

 

Con una sonrisita victoriosa, Harry se levantó de la camilla, y se acercó al rubio, que intentaba poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos, pero sin que se notara demasiado.

Era bastante evidente que Potter quería celebrar su excelente estado de salud, y Draco no podía permitir que eso pasara.

 

Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, Harry extinguió la distancia que los separaba y besó a Draco como había estado deseando hacer durante toda la consulta. El rubio jadeó sorprendido, al sentir esos suaves labios sobre los suyos, y como el cálido aliento de Potter chocaba contra su boca justo antes de sentir su lengua lamiendo su labio inferior, tentativamente; Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que cederle el paso con un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa, correspondiendo el beso al principio con las mismas ganas que Harry, no pudiendo evitar rodear la cintura de Potter con sus brazos y acariciar su espalda con suavidad. Pero a medida que el beso se iba haciendo más intenso, con una mano de Potter enterrada en sus cabellos y la otra queriendo aventurarse por debajo de su túnica, el rubio pareció darse cuenta de la situación y se alejó lentamente, casi lamentando el tener que hacerlo. Con los ojos aún cerrados, intentando controlar su respiración agitada y su desbocado corazón, Draco susurró en una voz tan baja que Harry creyó que lo había imaginado.

 

 

—Potter, no puedo. No puedo hacer esto. No aquí ni ahora, esto no debería haber sucedido. Olvídate de todo, y sólo vete de una vez. —empujó a Harry hasta la salida, y lo despidió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

 

—Draco, espera…— La puerta en su rostro le demostró que Malfoy no quería ninguna explicación, y a Harry no debería dolerle tanto ese simple hecho. Ni debería sentirse tan ansioso y excitado, como si ese beso tan fugaz sólo hubiera alimentado su deseo, hasta límites insospechados.

 

Lo único que le quedaba por el momento era irse a trabajar, e intentar no pensar en cómo había arruinado todo antes incluso de que las cosas entre ellos hubieran comenzado.

 

 

 

 

Draco no follaba con sus pacientes. Ni se besaba, ni tenía citas, y mucho menos se obsesionaba o, aún peor, se enamoraba. Y no había excepciones a la regla, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de Potter. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de Potter. Porque todo eso complicaba las cosas, y Draco ya tenía bastantes complicaciones con su propia persona sin necesidad de mezclar también su trabajo con todo lo demás.

 

Pero esa mañana no había podido resistir la tentación, _sólo un poquito, un flirteo no hace mal a nadie,_ y allí estaba él, minutos más tarde, con la lengua de Potter metida hasta la garganta y el corazón latiendo convulsivamente dentro de su pecho. Por suerte había podido detenerlo a tiempo, _casi_ a tiempo, en realidad, y todavía pudo formar una frase más o menos coherente después de eso. Todo un logro, considerando lo mucho que a Draco le hubiera gustado quedarse así, aferrado a la cintura de Potter, degustándolo con dedicación y sin prisas.

 

Draco era un profesional, ante todo. Y no iba a mandar tantos años de esfuerzo, estudio y trabajo, sólo por un capricho pasajero. Porque eso es lo que Potter era, ¿cierto? Nada más, ni nada menos.

 

Tal vez ya era hora de hacerle una linda visita nocturna a Blaise. Sólo que esa visita tendría que esperar, porque Draco estaba trabajando. Suspiró mentalmente e hizo pasar a un anciano que al parecer tenía una rana de chocolate, que se negaba a ser comida, atragantada en el esófago.

 

Cuando por fin Balder volvió de su descanso, Draco se dispuso a tomar el propio. El otro medimago le sonrió con burla y le preguntó, intentando sonar lo más casual posible:

 

—Y bien, Malfoy, ¿Cómo lo haces? No te hagas el sorprendido, tú sabes de qué estoy hablando. Me crucé a Potter cuando me iba a descansar esta mañana. Estaba entrando por su propia voluntad ¿Sabes? —el rubio puso los ojos en blanco, deseando que nadie más le mencionara el nombre de Potter en toda su vida.

 

— No le dejé muchas posibilidades para elegir, Balder, sólo eso. La salud del paciente es primero ¿no? Bueno, eso es todo lo que hice. —El otro medimago sólo lo miró resignadamente y se dirigió al consultorio que Draco había estado ocupando minutos antes.

 

—Como digas, Malfoy, como digas.

 

 

 

 

Dos semanas pasaron hasta que Harry volvió a tener un accidente grave, pero este había estado visitando San Mungo con bastante frecuencia, acercándose a la sección en donde el médico de guardia atendía a todos los pacientes. Entre ellos, Harry mismo, que aparecía casi todos los días con alguna herida leve o algún corte, inventándose un dolor de garganta o de estómago.

 

Con todo esto, Draco había aprendido que Harry era bastante más perseverante de lo que hubiera pensado en un primer momento.

 

 

—Potter, qué sorpresa, tú aquí de nuevo. No sé lo que pretendes con todo esto, ya dije que no va a quedarte cicatriz de esa última herida.— No era justo, para nada justo, que Potter se volviera más atractivo a cada visita. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con algo que Draco no sabía -o no quería- identificar y con esa sonrisa tan característica que derretía interiormente al rubio.

 

—Se me acabó la pomada que me recetaste la semana pasada. Y pensé que tal vez necesitaría un poco más, ya sabes, para asegurarme. —Esta vez la mirada de Harry gritaba que ni siquiera se acordaba de la pomada, y que sus intenciones eran completamente diferentes.

 

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y lo dejó pasar. Probablemente él tampoco estaba esforzándose mucho en echar a Harry de sus consultas, pero eso era algo que todavía no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

 

—Sabes, Potter, si se te acaba la pomada debes ir a la tienda donde la compras, y no venir aquí de nuevo. Yo ya te había dado una receta.

 

—Sí, bueno, pero es que la perdí. Soy un poco distraído con esas cosas.— La sonrisa inocente de Potter era tan falsa como sus excusas para seguir visitando a Draco, pero este no dijo nada, y se dispuso a escribir otra receta, bajo la demasiado atenta mirada del moreno.

 

—Y para que no pierdas ésta también, y no tengas que venir de nuevo, toma, aquí tienes una muestra de la pomada. Con un par de aplicaciones más bastará, estoy seguro. —Draco ya estaba por despachar a Potter, pero este parecía tener otros planes.

Todavía sentado en la camilla, se sacó la túnica y la remera que llevaba debajo; miró a Draco sugestivamente, y luego dijo, con la voz más ronca que Draco le había escuchado.

 

—Me gustaría que me mostraras de nuevo cómo aplicarme la pomada. No estoy seguro de si lo he estado haciendo correctamente. —Por mucho que intentó, Draco no pudo evitar que su mirada vagase por el pecho desnudo de Potter, sus marcados pectorales y sus abdominales, los cuales, el rubio estaba seguro, serían tan firmes al tacto como parecían a simple vista.

 

En el costado derecho, debajo de su pecho, había una pequeñísima línea más blanca que el resto de la piel, en donde Harry se había cortado durante un duelo de práctica en el Departamento de Aurores.

 

Draco respiró profundamente intentando controlarse. Cuando pudo despegar la vista del cuerpo de Potter, lo miró mal, a lo que el moreno respondió con una sonrisa incitante.

 

—La salud del paciente ante todo, ¿o no, Doctor Malfoy?— el rubio gimió mentalmente al escuchar sus propias palabras en contra de él, y tomó el pequeño pomo, para untar un poco de la sustancia viscosa que había dentro.

 

Por lo menos la pomada no tenía un olor tan desagradable, pensó Draco, al tiempo que sus manos se ponían en contacto con la piel de Potter y comenzaba a masajear con cuidado la zona de la herida, intentando que la acción no cruzara el límite de lo profesional.

 

Pero su paciente no parecía pensar lo mismo, si se tenía que guiar por los sonidos que escapaban de la boca de Harry.

 

Potter jadeó bajito, y Draco pudo sentir como los músculos bajo su mano se contraían a medida que su masaje se iba haciendo más intenso.

 

Harry había cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que esas manos le estaban provocando. Sus vaqueros estaban volviéndose cada vez más apretados, pero eso no le importaba por el momento. El moreno estaba seguro de que Draco también sentía algo por él, de otra manera no lo habría dejado avanzar tanto en sus intentos de conquista, entonces ¿Por qué resistirse tanto?

 

—Draco… por favor—el mencionado suspiró, abandonando sus atenciones sobre la ya casi inexistente herida de Potter. Esto no podía seguir así, se le estaba yendo demasiado de las manos. Ante el cese de contacto, Harry bufó, evidentemente frustrado.

 

—Potter.

 

—Llámame Harry.

 

—No, Potter, escúchame un segundo. Esto no puede seguir así. Yo estoy _trabajando,_ ¿entiendes? Tú fuiste mi paciente, y probablemente tenga que volver a atenderte, por lo que quiero dejar las cosas bien claras. Yo no mezclo mi trabajo con mi vida personal, y trabajé muy duro para poder conseguir un puesto en San Mungo; no pienso arruinarlo todo sólo porque soy tu nuevo caprichito. Entonces, lo mejor para todos será dejarlo aquí. Ya no tienes ninguna herida, creo que estás más sano que nunca. Ahora te vas a vestir, te irás, y no vas a volver mañana con cualquier patética excusa. Se acabó. —Harry, que lo había estado mirando a los ojos mientras hablaba, bajó su mirada y comenzó a vestirse en silencio. Antes de irse, sin embargo, se volvió hacia Draco y le dijo:

 

—Tú no eres mi nuevo caprichito, Draco.

 

 

 

Draco casi esperaba verlo de nuevo al otro día, con la misma sonrisa de siempre, y algún sarpullido o síntoma que necesitara de la atención del rubio. Pero Harry no volvió a aparecer y aunque le costara admitirlo, Draco ya comenzaba a extrañarlo.

 

Pero lo que había hecho era por el bien de todos. A pesar de que seguía repitiéndose esas palabras, no podía dejar de pensar en lo último que le había dicho Harry.

 

 _No eres mi nuevo caprichito._ ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Lo mejor sería no darle tantas vueltas a las palabras de Potter. Después de todo, no había vuelto a aparecer por la consulta, y probablemente no quisiera nada más con Draco. Era mejor así.

 

 

Las guardias nunca le habían parecido tan aburridas a Draco como esos cinco días que tardó Harry en volver a accidentarse.

 

Esta vez, fue todo un revuelo. Eran las seis de la tarde de un día bastante agitado, y Draco estaba deseando irse a su casa en ese mismo momento. Su guardia terminaba en media hora, y Draco estaba fantaseando con un baño relajante en la Mansión justo cuando una enfermera entró a toda velocidad al consultorio sin siquiera tocar la puerta, para decirle que los aurores habían tenido otro accidente; Harry Potter había inhalado veneno.

 

Eso es lo único que Draco necesitaba escuchar para abandonar a su paciente sin ningún cuidado y correr hasta la sala de Urgencias.

 

El auror estaba ya inconsciente cuando Draco llegó hasta su camilla, esquivando a los entrometidos aurores y a las enfermeras que intentaban calmarlos. Balder ya estaba trabajando allí, intentando reconocer el veneno que Potter había inhalado.

 

—Menos mal que llegaste, Malfoy. Le di un antídoto de amplio espectro y eso retrasa sus efectos un poco, pero no parece que fuera a mejorar por el momento. Necesitamos saber cuál es el veneno que inhaló o de lo contrario morirá en menos de lo que tardas en decir San Mungo.

 

Muerto. Harry Potter, muerto. Un dolor atenazó el pecho de Draco por unos segundos, y luego se recompuso. No si él podía evitarlo. Draco sabía muchísimo de venenos, sólo tenía que concentrarse en los síntomas para poder reconocerlos.

 

Aunque no era el estilo de Voldemort, a Draco le había tocado aprender acerca de ellos durante el funesto año en el que el Señor Oscuro había sido su huésped en la Mansión Malfoy; eso, y porque su padrino tenía una fijación con los venenos, por supuesto. Severus le había enseñado mucho acerca de ellos durante las vacaciones del quinto y sexto año, con el objetivo de mantenerlo alejado de la mansión el mayor tiempo posible.

 

Potter estaba pálido, casi blanco, pero su nariz estaba enrojecida, como si estuviera irritada. Respiraba con dificultad a pesar de tener varios hechizos encima que facilitaban la respiración y el funcionamiento del corazón. No había muchos venenos que asfixiaran a sus víctimas sin obstruir los canales respiratorios y tampoco eran muy conocidos.

 

Pero Snape le había enseñado bien, y Draco recordaba que había uno solo que tenía esos efectos tan particulares.

 

 

—Creo que es un veneno corrosivo. Tenemos que darle el antídoto antes de que se expanda hacia sus pulmones y el resto del cuerpo.

 

Unos minutos después, Balder volvía con una pequeña ampolla con un líquido celeste oscuro.

 

—Tiene que inhalarlo, aunque sea un poco. Sus efectos son bastante rápidos. —El medimago lo destapó y lo vertió dentro de un aparato conectado a una pequeña máscara, la cual sostuvo sobre el rostro de Harry, hasta que se aseguró de que había inhalado lo suficiente.

 

—Trasládenlo a una habitación. Potter deberá pasar la noche en observación por si sus pulmones colapsan, o si le llegase a pasar algo más. Se supone que en media hora ya deberá despertar.

 

 

 

 

 

Lo último que recuerda es haber sentido un perfume agradable e hipnotizante, antes de que un dolor desgarrador comenzara en su pecho y se extendiera por todo su ser, como si lo estuvieran quemando por dentro.

 

Ya no le dolía el cuerpo, aunque sentía la nariz congestionada y le dolía un poco el pecho al respirar. Escuchó un sonido, como si hubiera alguien en la habitación con él, y estuviera pasando las páginas de un libro.

 

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, con cara de no haber dormido en una semana, leyendo un diccionario de hierbas muggles con propiedades mágicas.

 

Cuando Draco vio que Harry acababa de despertar, lo analizó con la mirada, como queriendo verificar que todo estaba en orden. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, el rubio se le adelantó, intentando mantener un tono impersonal, pero no pudiendo evitar infringirle cierta acusación a sus palabras.

 

—Inhalaste veneno corrosivo y casi mueres cuando llegaste a San Mungo. Afortunadamente, por aquí tenemos antídotos para casi todos los venenos y pudimos suministrártelo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. De cualquier manera, tendrás que pasar la noche aquí, y no hay excusa que valga. Tus pulmones podrían colapsar en cualquier momento, por lo que te quedarás en observación.

 

Harry sonrió soñolientamente, acomodándose mejor en la cama. Al cabo de unos minutos le respondió, con la voz un poco ronca y temblorosa, después de ponerse los lentes que estaban en la mesita de luz:

 

—Lo siento. Sé que tú no querías que volviera, Draco, y no quería molestarte mientras trabajabas. — El rubio lo miró largamente, y se acercó para alcanzarle un vaso de agua.

 

—No te disculpes, Potter, no creo que hayas querido suicidarte para venir a San Mungo o algo así.

 

—Pero ahora que estoy aquí, me gustaría explicarte todo.

 

—No hay nada que explicar, Potter, estás delirando un poco, debe ser por la poción.

 

—Draco, quiero que me escuches por una vez. No pretendía molestarte en tu trabajo, pero es que esa era la única forma de verte, porque no creo que habrías aceptado salir conmigo si te lo hubiera pedido. Como sea, quería que supieras que para mí no eres ningún caprichito, ni nada por el estilo. —Draco no sabía qué intentaba decirle, y tampoco quería escucharlo. ¿Qué querría Harry Potter con él, hijo de un mortífago, con la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su antebrazo?

 

—Potter, en serio, creo que deberías intentar descansar, porque la poción tiene algunos efectos secundarios que definitivamente están afectándote un poco. —Harry lo ignoró, con su mirada verde firme en la de Draco, y siguió hablando como si el rubio no hubiese dicho nada.

 

—Draco, tú me gustas mucho, de verdad. Y creí que tal vez, yo también podría gustarte un poco. Pero al parecer, me he equivocado. Aún así, quería que lo supieras. —El rubio se quedó paralizado y por un momento, Harry creyó ver como el hielo se derretía en la gris mirada de Draco. Ninguno dijo nada por un rato, hasta que el medimago llenó una taza con una poción verde claro y se la tendió a Harry para que bebiera.

 

—No entiendes nada de nada, ¿Cierto? Toma, bebe esto y descansa un poco. En la mañana te sentirás mejor. —El moreno se tomó la poción con el ceño fruncido y cuando terminó, parecía que iba a decir algo más. Pero los efectos de la poción para dormir fueron más rápidos y al instante, el joven quedó profundamente dormido.

 

Con una pequeña sonrisa Draco le retiró unos mechones de cabello de la frente, luego de contemplarlo por unos segundos, volvió a sentarse en el pequeño sillón para las visitas retomando su lectura.

 

 

Ron y Hermione estaban en su habitación cuando Harry volvió a despertar, a la mañana siguiente. Ya se sentía bastante mejor, el leve sopor que la poción le había provocado hizo que, por unos minutos, no recordara muy bien lo sucedido la noche anterior.

 

—De todas maneras, las enfermeras nos dijeron que el doctor ya te ha dado el alta médico, que puedes retirarte, siempre y cuando prometas cuidar tu salud un poco más. Harry, estábamos todos tan preocupados, pero cuando te accidentaste ya se había acabado el horario de visitas y no nos permitieron acompañarte.

 

—Sí y hoy a la mañana nos encontramos con Malfoy aquí. Dijo que estaba haciendo el último chequeo antes de retirarse, luego se fue, pero se lo veía un poco raro. ¿Habrá venido a seguir envenenándote?

 

— ¡Ron! No digas esas cosas, por favor. Malfoy se puso un poco nervioso cuando llegamos, pero no parecía amenazante. Parecía más bien… preocupado, pero no entiendo por qué. —soportar el escrutinio de Hermione desde temprano no era nada fácil para Harry, aunque hizo lo mejor que pudo para no revelar su interés por todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Draco.

 

Y entonces recordó todo; la confesión, las expresiones del rubio, su silencio. Recordaba haber tomado la poción para dormir y al rubio diciéndole que no entendía nada. ¿Qué era lo que no entendía?

 

Dispuesto a averiguarlo, Harry se levantó, se vistió con su ropa y después de excusarse con sus amigos diciendo que tenía que hablar con Jefferson, se dirigió hacia la sala de guardias, esperando ver a Draco asomarse por algún consultorio en cualquier momento. Pero el tiempo pasaba, los medimagos iban llamando a los pacientes y Draco no aparecía en ningún consultorio, por lo que Harry se dirigió a la recepción de San Mungo, y preguntó a la secretaria por Draco Malfoy.

 

—Lo siento, señor Potter, pero el doctor Malfoy ha concluido su guardia ayer a las seis y media de la tarde. Después de eso, se ha retirado.

 

—Eso no puede ser, ayer me desperté por la noche y él estaba en mi habitación, para decirme que tendría que pasar la noche aquí. —La joven lo miró extrañada y luego, con su varita, rastreó entre los archivos y datos que tenía organizados en una ordenada pila sobre su escritorio.

 

—El doctor Danvers fue quien suplantó al doctor Malfoy en sus guardias y el que estuvo a cargo de su atención médica. Tal vez él pueda darle algunas respuestas. Se encuentra en la sala de descanso de las Guardias, si quiere lo puedo pedirle a una enfermera que lo acompañe hasta allí.

 

 

Después de agradecerle a la chica, Harry siguió a una enfermera regordeta hasta la sala de descanso de las Guardias, que se encontraba al fondo de un pasillo y que parecía estar equipado para que una docena de personas vivieran cómodamente allí por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

 

 

—Disculpe, doctor, el señor Potter quiere hablar con usted, si no está muy ocupado.

 

Un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos miel, sumamente apuesto, se asomó por la puerta y sonrió de una manera que hizo a Harry pensar en Gilderoy Lockhart.

 

—Sí, por supuesto, no habrá ningún problema, gracias, Gwen. —Danvers se giró hacia Harry y le indicó que pasara a una salita de estar que en ese momento se encontraba vacía.

 

—Un gran susto el que nos dio a todos ayer por la tarde, señor Potter. Me alegra que ya se encuentre mejor. —El hombre le ofreció algo para tomar y Harry rechazó la oferta.

 

—Sí, muchas gracias. En realidad venía a preguntarle si Dr-el doctor Malfoy participó en mi tratamiento. Ayer por la noche me pareció verlo en mi habitación, y cuando hoy pregunté me informaron lo contrario.

 

—Ah, Draco —otra sonrisa, esta vez un poco más sincera, apareció en el rostro del medimago—. Sí, ayer su guardia concluyó justo cuando te accidentaste, pero al parecer él tiene mejores resultados a la hora de lograr que tú te quedes internado aunque sea un rato. —Harry intentó no sonrojarse, pero por la mirada que el otro le estaba dirigiendo, había fallado desastrosamente.

 

—Además —continuó el castaño—, yo le debía un favor a Draco, así que me lo cobró ayer. Él quería atenderte, no sé por qué, con lo que me cuentan de ti, pero se quedó toda la noche en vela cuidando que no te pasara nada. Hoy cuando llegué temprano a revisarte, lo encontré dormido con la cabeza apoyada en un libro.

 

El medimago siguió hablando, pero Harry ya no escuchaba. Draco se había quedado toda la noche cuidando de él. En su primera noche libre. Eso definitivamente tenía que significar algo.

 

El moreno se paró de un salto, interrumpiendo abruptamente a Danvers.

 

—Lo siento mucho, pero debo irme. Recordé que tengo que estar en otro lado ahora mismo. ¡Gracias por la charla!

 

 

 

Llegando a la chimenea más cercana, Harry tomó un puñado de polvos Flú, y exclamó fuerte y claro.

 

— ¡Mansión Malfoy!

 

 

 

 

Draco estaba terminando de tomar un baño relajante. Siempre lo hacía sentir mejor después del trabajo, sobre todo si le tocaban las guardias. No había muchos medimagos en San Mungo y tenían que repartirse el trabajo lo mejor que podían.

 

Y él había dormido una hora y media, con todo el cuerpo torcido y la cabeza apoyada en un libro. Las sillas para las visitas de San Mungo eran lo más incómodo del mundo.

 

Cuando Danvers lo había despertado, más risueño que nunca, Potter todavía dormía como un bebé. Afortunadamente, no había indicios de que quedaran efectos del veneno rondando por su cuerpo y probablemente ya estaría bien. Como siempre, sólo había sido un gran susto.

 

Salió del baño sólo con una toalla cubriéndolo mientras rebuscaba en su armario el pantalón de un pijama y un par de bóxers.

Agotado, se dejó caer en la cama, listo para disfrutar de un sueño reparador, cuando de repente Popy, su elfina doméstica, apareció con un chasquido en la puerta de su habitación chillando _¡Es muy poderoso y ha burlado la protección de la chimenea! ¡No pude detenerlo, amo Malfoy, lo siento tanto!_

Antes de que Draco terminara de entender qué demonios pasaba con su elfina doméstica, un muy despeinado y aparentemente desesperado Harry Potter apareció en su puerta, pero toda la fuerza que parecía rodearlo desapareció en cuanto vio a Draco tendido en su cama.

 

Intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa que era ver a Potter en su casa, después de haber burlado su seguridad, Draco preguntó:

 

 

— ¡Potter! ¿Es que no puedes pedir permiso como la gente normal por una vez en tu vida? ¡Vas a hacer que Popy se mutile, o algo así!— El rubio se apresuró a calmar a su elfina y Harry de repente se sonrojó un poco, aparentemente avergonzado de sus acciones.

 

—Draco, yo sólo quería venir a hablar contigo, lo siento, no pretendía dañar a tu elfo doméstico. —El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada por unos segundos, y mandó a Popy a preparar el desayuno como “castigo”. De esa forma, la elfina estaría ocupada y creyendo que expiaría alguna de sus culpas no se dañaría a sí misma.

 

Cuando se quedaron solos, Draco fue consciente de su media desnudez, y sintió el impulso de vestirse, pero no lo hizo. Era Potter el que debería avergonzarse, no él.

 

 

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que venías a decir? —preguntó, pero el moreno no respondió, sólo se acercó, con la determinación pintada en sus ojos y antes de que Draco pudiera hacer nada, lo besó, con toda esa fuerza e intensidad que tanto lo caracterizaban, y que volvían loco al rubio, que no sabía que había estado necesitando del contacto de Potter, pero que ahora no podía siquiera pensar en soltarlo.

 

Enredó sus manos en el cabello del moreno, despeinándolo aún más si era posible, gimiendo inevitablemente cuando Harry profundizó el beso. Este no podía parar de acariciar su espalda desnuda, queriendo sentir toda la piel que se exponía ante él como si creyera que nunca más iba a tener la posibilidad de hacerlo.

 

Entre besos, Harry comenzó a hablar, y Draco sentía las piernas de gelatina, a cada palabra que el moreno decía.

 

—Ayer, Draco, cuando dije que me gustabas mucho, quise decir que en realidad sólo Merlín sabe lo mucho que me encantas… y no tienes idea… de-de cómo me pones, Draco, me vuelves malditamente loco y… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti todo… el… tiempo —dijo entre beso y beso. Retrocedieron lentamente hasta que las rodillas de Draco chocaron con el borde de la cama, y Harry lo empujó contra ésta, haciéndolo caer para, segundos después, volver a sentir todo el cuerpo de Harry sobre el suyo. Mientras le sacaba la camiseta, Draco oyó que Harry hablaba de nuevo, y esta vez, un sonrojo le cubrió el rostro ante lo que Harry tenía para decir.

 

—Y ya sé que te quedaste… cuidándome, cuando no tenías que -¡oh, Merlín, sí, ahí!- cuando no tenías que hacerlo…

 

Draco escondió su rostro en el hombro de Harry, ocupándose de sentir sus labios en su clavícula y su lengua marcando un camino hasta su cuello. Armándose de valor, el rubio habló bajito.

 

—Potter, yo…

 

—Por favor, dime Harry.

 

—Harry, yo no sé… mngh—fue recompensado con una mordida en el cuello— no sé si… esto, va a funcionar. —Harry le besó donde antes había mordido, luego tomó al rubio de la barbilla y sostuvo su rostro de modo que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura. Con las frentes pegadas, Draco creyó que nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los de Harry.

 

—Draco, nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. Por favor démonos una oportunidad.

 

 

Como única respuesta, el rubio lo besó, un beso que contenía sus inseguridades y sus dudas, pero también tenía de ese sentimiento que había estado gestándose en él desde la primera vez que vio a Harry.

 

El amor.

 

 

 


End file.
